


Ain't No Sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sort Of, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt: we're just two friends goofing around and I'm sitting on your lap and you smack my ass as a joke, but I get kinda turned on?? I laughingly tell you to stop but you do it again and again and now I'm laying across your thighs, underwear a mess and moans dribbling from my lips.





	Ain't No Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Ain't No Sunshine by Bill Withers.
> 
> Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
> It's not warm when she's away  
> Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
> And she's always gone too long  
> Anytime she goes away
> 
> Hope you enjoy, kudos and comments mean a lot xx

Timothée hated flying. It was ridiculously unnecessary, and scary. It just stressed him out and made him sweat buckets. Of course, Armie always made it better. Talking and joking the whole time. It was a shame he wasn't there with him. But he was going to LA to stay at the Hammer-Chamber house so that made it a tiny bit better. Just a tiny bit. Plus, he had scripts to read as a distraction. One had definitely caught his eye. It was titled 'A young Mr Holmes', and the director wanted Timmy to play Moriarty. Fucking Moriarty! It sounded crazy to him.

The plane landed, and Timothée collected his bags. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he looked at it.

AH: Hey Tim! Landed?

TC: yup. u outside? or do i get a cab?

AH: Outside :)

TC: gr8 man

TC: see ya

He navigated through LAX, doing his best to avoid fans and paparazzi. He didn't want to make Armie wait longer than necessary. He succeeded and found the exit. Timmy stepped outside and looked around. He spotted a tall figure in a tracksuit leaning against black SUV and headed over.

"Airports sucks, man," Timmy said to greet his friend.

"Wise words as always, my dear companion," Armie said, smiling. He was using a posh voice and pretending to hold a monocle by his eye. Timothée chuckled, "we ought to leave before the peasants take notice of our presence."

"What's going on with you, Mr Hammer?" Timothée laughed as Armie opened the door for him. After he got in, Armie walked around the car and joined Timmy inside it.

"I'm just reading a script at the moment. A young Mr Holmes," he explained.

"What? That's insane! Me too!" Timmy grinned, "they want me to play Moriarty, which I mean, you have to say yes to that."

"They asked you to be in it? Fuck, man. My agent just sent me the script. Said I should audition."

"You should. You'd be a great Watson."

"Not Sherlock, then?"

"You're too big and bulky to play a sociopath," Timmy said, laughing. "Do you have any pop tarts? I'm craving like a preggo."

"Here, Kylie Jenner," Armie said, reaching into the backseat. He handed Timmy a box of pop tarts that he'd started keeping in the car. Both of his kids loved them. Timmy too, apparently.

"Did you just... call me Kylie Jenner?" Timmy laughed.

"I sure did!" Armie smirked and started the car.

The rest of the drive was silent, with occasional scolds from Armie telling Timmy to not leave crumbs in the car.

Armie parked the car and both men got out. Timmy got his bags and they headed towards the door. On their way in, they met Elizabeth with Harper and Ford. 

“Timothée!” Elizabeth smiled, “I’m sorry I’m just heading out to go shopping with a friend,” she wrapped an arm around Timmy in a hug, holding Ford with the other, “I’ll see you for dinner tonight. Bye Armie,” she kissed her husband’s cheek and headed down to the car.

The two men went inside and Timmy dropped his bags and kicked his shoes off. He’d been at their place so many times that he felt just as at home there as in his own New York apartment. So he walked into the kitchen, opening the freezer.

“You just ate!” Armie laughed, pushing him aside to open the fridge. He grabbed a small carrot and playfully slapped Timmy’s ass with it. They were close enough for them to be able to do that and not get mad.

“I’m pregnant, didn’t you listen?” Timmy snorted, finding what he was looking for. He gasped when he was spanked and looked at Armie with a grin. “Devious.”

“Relax, it’s just a carrot,” Armie smirked. He looked at what Timmy had in his hands, “seriously? Pistachio ice cream? I didn’t even know we had that!”

Timmy smiled and grabbed two spoons before heading into the living room. Armie followed and plopped down next to his friend. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. He took a bite of his carrot but glanced at Timmy’s ice cream.

“Here you go, Mr Bondage,” Timmy laughed and handed him the second spoon he’d grabbed.

“Ah, he knows me the best,” Armie smiled, “fuck carrots!”

“I know you amazingly,” Timmy said thoughtfully.

“Sadly, you do. You know me too well, man.”

“Sadly? I don’t know what you’re saying.” 

A cold breeze entered the room through the open doors that lead out to the patio. It made Armie shiver, so he pulled Timmy into his lap to act as a human blanket.

“The ice cream is making me cold,” Armie whined.

Timothée couldn’t deny the pull he felt in his stomach when he was pulled into Armie’s lap, but he didn’t show it. Instead, he kept that small smile on his lips, as always. He cooed and patted Armie’s cheek.

“You’re the kind of friend who could be my stalker, that’s how well you know _me_ ,” Timothée joked. He put the ice cream on the coffee table.

"Stalker? Rude, man," Armie said, gently spanking Timmy's ass.

Tmothée flinched when he was spanked. Did he mind it? Hell no. "Stop," he laughed, his cheeks heating up a bit.

Armie cooed at him, probably just to get back at him, and spanked him again. Just for fun.

Timmy's lips parted and he exhaled deeply. "Stop, I'm serious," he breathed out before a small smile came to his lips. He tried to get out of Armie's lap but he just spanked him again, causing Timmy to inhale sharply. "Armie Hammer quit it."

Realisation hit Armie like a punch to the gut. Timothée fucking Chalamet was enjoying this! The younger man was silent, only grinning at Armie in a sly way, then he noticed that Armie was thinking.

"You enjoy this," Armie whispered, spanking him again, and again.

Fuck, Timmy thought. Yes, he did. So much. "Of course I'm enjoying this, you're spanking my ass, Armie," he whispered again, before groaning lowly after being spanked over and over again, "fuck, don't stop," he moaned.

Was Armie currently spanking his friendship away as the perfectly good ice cream melted away within arms reach? Fuck yes. Armie pulled Timmy down to lay across his thighs. He pulled his friend's pants down and spanked him again.

"Fuck, Armie," Timothée moaned, grabbing the couch for somewhat support. It stung a little without the pants, but he didn't mind. He arched his back, which pushed his ass up a bit, "you're such a tease."

Armie was truly amazed by the fact that his friend wanted to be spanked. By him! "I'm just... fuck, confused?" he mumbled, rubbing Timmy's ass, "but fuck, this is a real ass, Timmy, fuck." Armie brought his hand down hard, loving the sound of his large hand hitting Timmy's ass. 

"Shut up. You don't think I'm confused too?" Timmy smiled shyly, smiling, even more, when Armie complimented him. When Armie spanked him harder he hissed in pain, but couldn't help but groan. Immediately he got up and straddled Armie, half of his ass still showing. He gripped the older man's hair and pulled him closer, "so..." he trailed off, "I know you like girls, and I thought I was straight too, but..." he trailed off again, a small snort leaving his lips, "I'm not sure what I want to say but can you kiss me? Because I don't want you to stop what you just did..."

Timmy wanted to kiss him, the older man thought with wide eyes. Armie tried denying himself the pleasure of a good make-out session, but with Timmy's hands in hair and the knowledge that his ass was still out and about it was hard. Too hard. Armie gave into his cravings and kissed Timothée hard, right on the lips, pulling him closer. Timothée responded to the kiss immediately, rough kissing was a huge turn on. Slowly, Timmy began to push his hips against Armie's while his hands ran through the other's hair. The younger man moaned into the kiss and it was then and there he realized; fuck, he liked guys. And perhaps it was the heat of the moment, but Armie thought the same thing.

"Let's go upstairs." Timmy panted. He wanted Armie. All of him.

Armie kissed his jawline and wrapped his arms tightly around Timothée. He stood up as Timmy wrapped his arms around Armie's neck and grabbed his shirt, his fists clenching around the fabric. Timmy kept his eyes closed and lips parted as Armie carried him upstairs. Timmy wondered how he'd never truly realised how hot Armie was? He could feel Armie's erection against him and a new thought rose to the surface; would it hurt? How big was Armie? Timotée was an anal virgin, but he was too turned on to stop. Maybe it would be fun.

Armie closed the door to his and Elizabeth's bedroom and put Timmy down. But before he could speak, Armie shoved him up against the door and kissed him deeply. Timothée pulled him closer by the back of his neck and brought his hand down to Armie's crotch, grabbing his cock through his tracksuit pants.

"You're so hard," he whispered into the kiss.

"You can't say shit," Armie groaned, grabbing Timmy's cock in return, "you're harder."

Armie broke the kiss and slipped out of the t-shirt and tracksuit jacket he was wearing. Then he freed Timmy of a shirt and proceeded to worship the boy's collarbones. In return, the boy threw his head back and moaned, hands tangling in Coen's hair.

"I want more, more of you," Timmy whispered, squeezing Armie's cock rather roughly through his pants.

Armie moaned loudly into his skin, his hips thrusting into Timmy's hand. "You're gonna get it all," he mumbled.

"I fucking hope so," Timmy smirked, loving the feeling of Armie thrusting into his hand.

Armie pulled back and stripped to just his boxers, "do the same, Timmy," he said, using a harsh voice.

The sight of Armie undressing was magical, he couldn't help himself. Timmy reached down and palmed himself, but was quickly interrupted by Armie's voice. So harsh... it was fucking hot. Without hesitation he dropped his pants, exposing his erection underneath the fabric of his boxers.

"What now?" Timmy asked, suddenly shy.

"Bed," Armie replied, using that voice again, "and get those ugly ass boxers off. Did your mother buy them?"

"Shut up, you dick. You are loving this and I'm hot as hell in these boxer briefs!" Timmy said, making his way to the bed and stripping completely as he did so. He got onto the bed and stood on all fours. Timmy made sure to spread his legs for Armie, his ass facing him. Was he a bit shy? Yes, but he loved it too much.

"Am I loving this, _Moriarty_?" Armie smirked, continuing their game from earlier. He came up behind Timothée and ran his hands along Timmy's ass and down his thighs, which caused the young man to drop his head in pleasure, "so fucking smooth," he whispered.

"Yes, Mr Holmes." Timothée breathed out. Maybe Armie would make a good sociopath, "just fuck me already!" he groaned, gripping the sheets so tightly, his knuckles turned white.

Armie pressed his crotch against Timmy's ass and bent over him to whisper into his ear, "good deduction," he kissed down Timothées spine and then got out of bed to search for lube.

Feeling Armie's cock against his ass ignited something inside of Timmy. Maybe confidence? As soon as Armie got off the bed, he turned over onto his back and began to stroke himself. Moans began to flow from his lips like water leaving the tap. It just didn't stop. Armie turned around and glanced at Timmy, smirking.

"Like what you see, baby?" Timmy smirked as he brought his hand up and down his cock, just to tease Armie.

Armie hummed nonchalantly; Timmy would have to try harder if he wanted him to feel weak in the knees. Eventually, he found the lube, but he didn't return to Timmy and the bed.

"You're such a whore for me. Desperately trying to make me want you, fuck you," he said in a velvet voice that made Timmy whimper.

"T-that would be the goal, Mr Holmes," he stuttered, "you know either you come here or I'll just come before you can even stick your cock into my ass, and where would the fun in that be?" Timmy questioned, throwing his head back onto the bed. He bit down on his bottom lip and furrowed his eyebrow. Fuck, "please," he finally begged, desperation written all over his face.

Armie was just about to climb into bed when Timmy _begged_. Oh fuck. He wanted to hear that again. So he leaned casually against the wall, watching.

Timmy huffed in frustration, "fuck Armie, please fuck me. I want your cock, okay..?" he begged again, closing his eyes. Once again, his cheeks were heating up and he couldn't help but feel shy. He was begging to be fucked by one of his best friends, "God! Don't just stand there. Come here," he begged.

"I like it when you beg for me," Armie said, toying with the bottle of lube, "so keep begging," he stashed the lube away in the waistline of his boxers and kept his eyes on the curly haired mess on his bed.

"I'll do anything, please. Fuck, you're an ass," Timmy murmured, "please, please, please, Armie. I want to moan your name while you take me from behind," he begged as his nails dug into the bed. He was getting more desperate and needy, "I hate the way you're making me feel right now," he admitted, biting his lip, "you're making me feel like I'd die if you don't fuck me in the next minute," he breathed out.

Armie's lips turned up into a smirk and he slowly walked closer, "you're such a pussy," he murmured. He got rid of the boxers he was wearing and pushed Timmy's legs apart to climb in between them, "so fucking needy," he whispered before he kissed him deeply.

The size of Armie's cock frightened Timmy, but fuck if it didn't arouse him too. He wrapped his arms around Armie's neck and pulled him down and closer. He slipped his tongue into Armie's mouth and moaned into the kiss. They kissed for a long while before Armie pulled back and covered a finger in lube. Timmy turned around and got on all fours again.

"See how long you can be quiet," he smirked.

"I'm sure I can stay quiet, don't overreact," Timmy chuckled.

Armie arched an eyebrow. God, the boy was so fucking unaware. He bit his lip and pushed his finger into Timmy slowly. His friend was an idiot, but he didn't deserve pain. Unless he wanted it, of course.

No mental preparation could have prepped Timmy for that feeling. Armie's long finger sliding into him... he exhaled deeply, "fuck," he groaned, grabbing the bed sheets. At first, it was uncomfortable, but there was some pleasure to it and he loved that.

"Hm, fuck, your ass looks so good... fuck it's like, sucking my finger in, fuck," Armie groaned softly as he eased the finger deeper. He didn't comment on the fact that Timmy didn't stay quiet.

"By all means, once we're finished with this I want you to be rough. You know how I am with vanilla sex," Timmy joked, trying to keep himself from moaning again.

"Have you ever had anything but vanilla sex?" Armie teased. He added another finger to draw sounds out of Timmy.

The second finger made Timothée's eyes close, and his back arch. It felt amazing. "Don't stop," he moaned, "please," he begged softly.

"Have you ever had anything but vanilla sex?" Armie asked again, going even deeper.

"Fuck, no... I haven't," Timmy admitted quietly.

Armie kissed the small of his back and thrusted the fingers into him. Once he deemed his friend ready, he added a third finger, "beg for more, babe. Beg for it harder, rougher," he growled.

Timmy grabbed the sheets and stared at the ceiling, his mouth hanging open, "oh my- fuck, Armie, fuck!" he moaned loudly, as he began to pant, "harder, fuck- rougher! Please, baby. O-Oh, please," he begged desperately.

Armie pulled his fingers out, making Timmy huff in frustration, "condom?" the older man asked.

"No," Timmy mumbled. He moved to support himself on his elbows and underarms instead of hands. He hoped it wouldn't hurt, but then again he hoped to god it would. He wanted to _feel_ how wrong it was to be fucked by his best friend, a married man, yet love it anyways.

"You're clean?" Armie asked, swatting Timmy's ass. Then he flipped him over and grabbed his jaw roughly, "I wanna see you when I fuck you senseless."

"Why, so it can push up your ego when you see how much I enjoy it?" Timmy smirked, "I'll show you, I doubt you can't even make me moan," he teased.

"Maybe not moan, but fuck it if I won't make you scream," Armie whispered. He leaned down and kissed Timmy roughly as he positioned himself.

Timmy reached up and grabbed Armie's shoulder, "make me scream then," he whispered.

"Get ready, babe," Armie whispered and bit down on Timmy's collarbone. He pushed in fast and hard, bottoming out immediately, but stopped to give his friend time to adjust.

"Oh god," Timmy grunted, widening his eyes when Armie roughly thrusted into him. It hurt. God, it hurt so bad, but he loved this pain inflicted by his friend, "more," he whispered.

"Be quiet," Armie whispered, kissing Timmy's ear, "when you scream, moan, gasp, speak... I stop and I pull out and I spank you," Timmy nodded, even though he thought his friend was insane. Armie started thrusting, going maximum speed and pressure almost immediately.

"Fuck!" Timmy gasped before moaning loudly, "ah, Armie," he groaned, panting heavily already. It felt so good, so fucking good, "please, don't stop. I'm sor- oh my g-" he cried out, not able to finish what he wanted to say.

Despite his friend's begging, and the heavy pleasure pulsing through his veins, Armie stopped and pulled out. He turned him onto his stomach, "you didn't obey, so you get punished."

"No no no, Armie, don't be an ass," Timmy begged. He closed his eyes and grabbed the sheets as Armie spanked him again, four times. Four fucking times! "fuck you," he muttered.

With a breathless chuckle, Armie pushed back into Timmy, keeping the boy on his stomach. Timmy gasped and winced for a short moment, causing him to tense. He didn't want Armie to stop again.

Armie buried his face in Timmy's neck, "I'll be kind to you, okay? I'll flip you over and fuck you until you go blind. You're allowed to scream all you want," he mumbled. Timmy nodded, he desperately wanted to see Armie as he fucked him, so he allowed Armie to pull out and gently move him onto his back and thrust back in, "you're so fucking hot!" Armie moaned.

Armie picked up the fast pace from before and began pounding into Timmy. This time, the younger was trying to stay quiet. He was clenching his jaw so hard it hurt. It was so fucking hard to stay quiet, and _he_ was so hard because of the cock driving into his ass. He reached down to his own cock and started stroking it while Armie fucked him. When Armie noticed Timmy touching himself, he swatted his hand away and told him to stop.

"Fuck, Armie. Faster, please. Please, I need it," Timmy begged softly, almost whimpering. He grabbed Armie's hair and pulled him down to bury the man's face in his neck.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Armie panted into Timmy's sweaty skin, "fuck fuck fuck fuck."

Timmy cupped Armie's face and kissed his lips, biting on his lip for the hell of it, "mine," he mumbled into the kiss, "all mine," he said, suddenly a little dominantly. He grabbed Armie by the jaw and started at Armie as he fucked him.

Armie kissed back, eyes hooded, "yours?" he laughed breathlessly. The grip on his jaw was hard, but it wasn't anything he disliked. Instead, it just spurred him on, making him go faster.

Timmy nodded, biting down on his own lip, "fuck yeah, mine. You're mine," he breathed out. When Armie sped up, pleasure thundered through him. His mouth opened and a loud moan came out, "oh my god, fuck!" he groaned, tightly grabbing a fistful of Armie's hair, "Armie!" he nearly screamed, raising his eyebrows as the sudden wave of pleasure continued to ruin him, "I'm gonna cum!" he cried out.

Armie kissed him deeply and grabbed his cock, "come for me," he whispered breathlessly, fucking into him, "come on, baby."

It hit Timmy like a tidal wave. He arched his back and let his hand fall to the sheets, grabbing them desperately for any support he could find, as he beautifully came onto his stomach and partially his face, all while Armie held his cock. Armie cursed and kept going until he met his own release. He thrusted deep into Timmy and let his head fall onto his friend's shoulder as his orgasm pulsed through him.

"Fuck..." Armie whispered.

"I wanted to taste you," Timmy mumbled before pulling him down and kissing him softly, "I loved this," he whispered, letting his hands run trough Armie's hair.

Armie chuckled into the kiss, "I loved it too," he whispered. He eased out slowly and laid down next to Timmy. 

"What does this mean for... you know..." Timmy mumbled, turning onto his side.

Armie sighed and pulled him closer, "I don't know," he mumbled, "I really don't know..."

They could hear the door open downstairs, and footsteps coming closer, but neither moved.

"We fucked up," Timmy whispered.

"Don't go... please?"

Timmy nuzzled his face into Armie's neck as the bedroom door open and something fell to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
